1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus configured to receive television broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digitization of television broadcasting is proceeding at a rapid pace. Digitization of television broadcasting enables more efficient use of a broadcasting frequency band as compared to analog television broadcasting and thus can offer high-quality image and sound.
One advantage of digital data over analog data is that digital data is compatible with data other than video and audio data. For example, in digital television broadcasting, various information, such as Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information or data broadcasting information, is multiplexed and broadcast with data of a broadcast program. Such information contributes to improving service quality provided to users/viewers.
Furthermore, disk recorders which are configured to record a television broadcasting program on a mass storage such as a hard disk or a digital versatile disc (DVD) are becoming more popular. Such disk recorders can display a program guide based on EPG information multiplexed on a broadcast wave, thus allowing a user to make a recording reservation using EPG information (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-244660).
For example, suppose a user who is viewing a broadcast program sees a program preview of a scheduled broadcast program and wants to make a recording reservation for the scheduled broadcast program. In such a case, the user needs to remember a title, an airdate, an airtime, a channel of the scheduled broadcast program, stop viewing the current broadcast program, display a program guide, find the scheduled broadcast program, and make a recording reservation.
Also, if the user does not want to stop viewing the current broadcast program, the user needs to take a note of a title, an airdate, an airtime, and a channel of the scheduled broadcast program and make a recording reservation at a later time with the help of the program guide. Thus, if the user cannot find, for example, a memo pad nearby, the user may not be able to take a note and thus fail to keep the airdate, the airtime, the channel, etc., of the scheduled broadcast program. This is inconvenient since the user needs to search for the scheduled broadcast program all over again, for example, using a program guide.